


[Podfic] And Kitty Makes Three

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic, F/M, Femdom, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s so fucking perfect like this, on his knees in the bed, fingers splayed against the wall, lips bitten puffy. Gwen’s got three fingers inside him, and he’s greedy for more, groaning and fucking back on her hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] And Kitty Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Kitty Makes Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584264) by [teprometo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo). 



> This was written for the 2015 Summer Pornathon week two challenge, Magic of Three and recorded for my 4th podfic anniversary. This year, I decided record a rare pair story in my very first fandom and feel no shame about it being filthy ass porn. Or, should I say filthy ass-porn. ;)

**Title** And Kitty Makes Three  
**Author:** teprometo  
**Reader:** analise010  
**Fandom:** Merlin (BBC)  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Length:** 00:05:44  


**Streaming Audio:**  


For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BMerlin%5D%20And%20Kitten%20Makes%203.mp3)**

Download (right-click and save) the **[MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BMerlin%5D%20And%20Kitten%20Makes%203.mp3)** | **Size:** 4.6 MB or the **[M4B](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BMerlin%5D%20And%20Kitten%20Makes%203.m4b)** | **Size:** 3 MB 

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!


End file.
